


Пирокинетик и саламандра

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Angst and Drama, Bad Good Ending, Canonical Character Death, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M Elements, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers - Freeform, Minor Violence, Minor Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Mutants, Pyrokinetic Pepper Potts, Pyrokinetic Rusty Collins, Teenagers, Xenophobia, minor x-men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Старк приводит домой мутанта-пирокинетика, чтобы тот составил компанию заражённой "Экстремисом" Пеппер.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1. Знакомство

Рассел сидел на заднем сидении машины и настороженно гипнотизировал взглядом ухоженную макушку мужчины. За стеклом проносились целые кварталы, но Рассел не обращал на них внимания. Всё это он видел не раз и не два — сколько уже его мотали по приютам, Рассел даже не считал.  
Однако этот случай был особенным.  
Его везли вовсе не в приют.  
Юным мутантам в Нью-Йорке было очень сложно. Они ещё не обладали достаточными знаниями и выдержкой, чтобы без проблем влиться в обыденный человеческий коллектив. Если взрослые мутанты вовремя не забирали к себе своих юных последователей, последних ждала ужасная участь — Икс-бокс, либо специальные приюты «для перевоспитания», которые на деле просто пытали сверх-детишек и вынуждали их бояться своих собственных сил.  
Рассел как раз и попал в такой специальный приют. Правда, задержался в нём недолго — ещё до первого «сеанса очищения», как целомудренно обзывали там пытки, его забрали. Пришедший за Расселом мужчина не был мутантом, поэтому теперь Рассел гадал, куда его везли — простым людям мутанта никогда не отдали бы.  
— А ты тихий парень, — внезапно обернулся мужчина. Его тёмные умные глаза лучились интересом и добродушием, а на бородку падали косые солнечные лучи.  
Рассел настороженно прищурился.  
— Спорим, ты думаешь, что я твой враг? Это не так. Я не имею ничего против мутантов, с одним из них даже сотрудничаю. Не знаю, правда, можно ли его считать полноценным мутантом... Ну да ладно, ни один человек не сможет так зеленеть. Так что не бойся.  
— Я и не боюсь, — пробурчал себе под нос Рассел. Он и правда не испытывал страха — лавина стрессов, да ещё в таком цветущем возрасте, отучила его разбрасываться подобными эмоциями. Боятся лишь слабые. Рассел же решил ненавидеть.  
Вот что людям сделали мутанты? Ну, допустим, были плохие обладатели сверхспособностей, что вредили человечеству. Но они, маленькие члены мутантского общества, ещё не успели ничего совершить — ни хорошего, ни, тем более, плохого. Почему же их ненавидели, пожалуй, даже больше, чем взрослых мутантов? Может быть, потому, что их ненавидеть и гнать было... легче?  
Если так, подумал Рассел зло, то люди не заслуживали любви. Пытая особенных детей, они забывали о человечности. В таком случае, заслуживали ли они её сами?  
Мистер Старк — Рассел вспомнил фамилию мужчины, что сейчас сидел с ним в машине, разговаривая с водителем, — производил впечатление доброго человека. Все они так делали, только-только познакомившись с мутантом. Мягкие и порядочные, но внутри таких вот «хороших» была одна гниль и фальшь. Они втирались в доверие и били — больно, точно, прямо в сердце.  
Нет, Старк ошибся. Он всё-таки был врагом.  
— Это мой дом. Ну, теперь и твой, — рассказывал Старк, когда они, выйдя из машины, направились по мощёной кирпичной дорожке. В нескольких метрах от них возвышался, утопая в зелени, большой футуристический особняк. Судя по его отделке и виду, Старк был очень богат.  
«Ну, теперь понятно, почему меня ему отдали, — невесело хмыкнул про себя Рассел. — Миром правят деньги, взятки и подхалимаж!»  
— Твоя комната находится в западном крыле, — пояснил Старк, когда они вошли в коридор сквозь большую, отделанную орнаментом, арку. — Джарвис покажет тебе. Извини, мне нужно уладить кое-какие вопросы. Из дома не выходи, а то сработает сигналка. Слушайся Джарвиса. Можешь взять печенье, если захочешь. Ладно, устраивайся, я скоро приду.  
«Наивный глупец!» — пренебрежительно подумал Рассел. Сразу было видно, что у Старка не было детей. Кто ж оставляет их в новом доме абсолютно одних? Правда, был ещё какой-то Джарвис, но Рассел не являлся обычным ребёнком. Силы позволят ему расправиться с надсмотрщиком. И он будет свободен!  
Когда Старк ушёл, Рассел проследил в окно, чтобы тот точно уехал куда-то. Теперь можно было действовать.  
— Джарвис! — позвал Рассел, сжимая кулаки. В теле привычно потеплело от внутреннего пламени, сдерживать которое с каждым днём было всё сложнее и сложнее.  
На зов никто не явился. Лишь словно волна прошлась по стенам.  
— Добрый день, мастер Коллинз, — раздался вдруг бархатный негромкий голос, и Рассел подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Казалось, будто этот голос исходил отовсюду.  
— Кто это? — напряжённо прижавшись к стене, уточнил Рассел.  
— Меня зовут Джарвис, сэр. Я виртуальный дворецкий дома Старков. Мистер Старк сообщил, что вам надо показать вашу комнату. Можете...  
— Лучше покажи, как выйти из дома, — перебив его, воскликнул раздосадованный Рассел. От дворецкого без тела избавиться было сложнее. Тут уже не помогут никакие сверхспособности. Ну, по крайней мере, те, которыми обладал Рассел.  
— Мистер Старк запретил вам выходить из дома. Это может быть опасно. Может, послушаетесь его и возьмёте печенье?  
— Не нужно мне твоё печенье! — Рассел в раздражении пульнул огненным файрболом. Тот долетел до стены и тотчас погас с печальным «Пш-ш-ш!».  
«Чёртов Старк! Вот чего ему обычного дворецкого не завести было! Нет, надо же выпендриться!»  
— Мяса хочу, — буркнул Рассел, почувствовав знакомое сосущее ощущение в животе. Отходняк после применения способностей, как всегда, не заставил себя ждать. Эх, и когда он уже вырастет...  
— Идите за стрелками, сэр. Они приведут вас на кухню, — вежливо ответил Джарвис и отключился.

***

Когда Старк вернулся, Рассел сидел в гостиной и мрачно рассматривал пышную карликовую пальмочку, стоящую у окна. Он уже попытался сбежать через одно из них, но, видимо, всё-таки недооценил Старка — не зря, похоже, тот совсем не забеспокоился, что оставил ребёнка-мутанта одного в доме. Сбежать из последнего было невозможно.  
— О, а что ты не в комнате? Хэппи принёс тебе свои комиксы — я не знаю, чем увлекаются современные подростки, — сознался Старк, явившись в гостиную.  
Рассел зыркнул на него. В комнату он идти не хотел — в особняке можно было заблудиться, а разговаривать с Джарвисом ему не давала иррациональная обида. Опять его удерживали в неволе, как какого-то дикого зверька!  
— Ненавижу комиксы, — буркнул Рассел, и Старк понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Я тоже их не особо люблю. Хотя, скажу честно, в детстве фанател от приключений капитана Америки.  
— Шут патриотичный.  
— Не без этого. Вживую он оказался тем ещё занудой. А ты, я смотрю, довольно критичен. Любопытно.  
— Что любопытно?  
— Любопытно, как вы поладите, — Старк потёр переносицу и решительно направился к двери. — Идём, я познакомлю тебя кое с кем.

***

Рассел, прищурившись, разглядывал тонкую рыжеволосую женщину. В ответ женщина не менее напряжённо смотрела на него. Рассел не мог понять, что происходило — он ощущал от женщины знакомые колебания, но был уверен, что мутантом она не была.  
— Пеппер, знакомься, это Рассел. Тот самый пирокинетик, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Рассел, это Пеппер. Она будет находиться с тобой, когда я отправлюсь на работу.  
Рассел с куда большим удовольствием остался бы один (ну, если не считать Джарвиса, который, как мельком выразился Старк, «всегда находился поблизости»), только его мнения, разумеется, не спрашивали. Рассел кинул на Пеппер злой взгляд и с изумлением обнаружил, что та тоже была не особо вдохновлена перспективами.  
«Хм, а может, всё к лучшему? Доведу — она меня сама вышвырнет...» — Рассел приободрился.  
— Ну что ж, знакомство совершилось, а теперь нам с Пеппер надо уединиться. Можешь посмотреть телевизор в гостиной или ещё чем заняться.  
— Угу. Целуйтесь на здоровье, — не сдержавшись, пробурчал Рассел и поскорее испарился, оставив после себя двух залитых краской смущения взрослых.

— Тони, зачем тут этот мальчик? — поинтересовалась Пеппер, когда за Расселом захлопнулась дверь.  
Самый известный миллиардер в мире самодовольно усмехнулся.  
— Я решил, что тебе будет полезно побыть в компании... э-э... коллеги. Ни ему, ни тебе ничего не будет, если кто-то из вас вдруг... вспыхнет...

***

Ничто так не бесило Рассела, как осознание того, что все его ожидания посыпались прахом. Несмотря на напряжённое к нему отношение, Пеппер никак не хотела выходить из себя. Казалось, её невозможно было рассердить.  
Тогда Рассел задумал нечто другое. Пронаблюдав за Пеппер несколько дней, он понял, что она довольно мирная. А ещё у них со Старком, вероятней всего, были шуры-муры — при Расселе они не демонстрировали открытых чувств, но их глаза так и горели любовью. И тогда Рассел задумал гениальную, на свой взгляд, и отчаянную авантюру.  
Он решил дождаться, когда Старк вновь уйдёт на работу и захватить Пеппер в плен. В отличие от Джарвиса, она была живой и осязаемой, а значит, не станет сильно сопротивляться — ей вряд ли захочется рисковать собой. А Старк сделает всё, чтобы вернуть свою Пеппер.  
«Да, так и сделаю», — решил Рассел и стал терпеливо ожидать подходящего случая.  
Он не заставил себя долго ждать. Спустя пару дней Старка вызвали куда-то в город — Рассел не особо вникал, куда именно и зачем, но отсутствовать он должен был почти целый день. Рассел специально не стал мозолить глаза и утро просидел в комнате — со Старка стало бы разговориться с ним и решить остаться дома.  
Наконец послышался звук отъезжающей машины. Рассел выждал ещё с полчаса, чтобы исключить вероятность того, что Старк случайно вернётся, и спустился на первый этаж.  
Пеппер находилась на кухне. Задумчиво слушая говорящую кофеварку (Рассел всё никак не мог привыкнуть к этой хрени), она помешивала что-то в большой пятнистой миске.  
Рассел тихо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжал пальцы в кулак. По венам тотчас заструился обжигающий огонь.  
«Ну же, Пеппер, не обернись!» — мысленно попросил он и стремительно рванул вперёд.  
Он просчитался: Пеппер всё же обернулась. Глаза её внезапно вспыхнули ярко-рыжим, словно угли в потухающем костре — и это было последнее, что Рассел запомнил, прежде чем его сознание поглотило в тёмном вихре беспамятства. 


	2. Глава 2. Противостояние

— Рассел, очнись!   
Кто-то несильно бил его по щекам. Рассел моргнул, постепенно обретая связь с реальностью, и осторожно приоткрыл глаза.  
Пеппер склонилась над ним. Её голубые глаза словно светились изнутри яростным огнём, а рука, лежащая на груди Рассела, была очень-очень горячей.   
— Ты жив, — облегчённо выдохнула Пеппер. — Рассел, это было крайне безответственно! Ты мог пострадать!  
— Скажи лучше, что это было? — поморщился Рассел. Он уже понял, что план провалился по всем параметрам, и лишь хотел понять, что, собственно, произошло. Неужто Пеппер тоже была мутантом? Рассел не чувствовал в ней принадлежности к себе подобным, но произошедшее на кухне обычный человек провернуть не смог бы.   
— Я тебя вырубила, — немного виновато пояснила Пеппер. — Разве мистер Старк не предупреждал тебя?  
— О чём?  
— Ясно... — Пеппер вздохнула. — Лежи уж, я попытаюсь объяснить.

— Ты мутант? — на лице Рассела на протяжении рассказа одна эмоция сменяла другую. Когда Пеппер закончила, на нём остались удивление и лёгкий луч надежды.  
— Нет. Да. Не знаю, — Пеппер покачала головой. — Когда Киллиан проводил тот эксперимент... В общем, это всё запутано.  
— Но ты тоже пирокинетик! — Рассел вскочил с дивана и в великом воодушевлении прошёлся по гостиной. — Ты такая же, как я! Мы ведь теперь можем основать банду и стать свободными!  
— Ты о чём это, Рассел? — нахмурившись, уточнила Пеппер.   
— Как о чём? Теперь мы сможем уничтожить Старка!  
— Зачем?!  
— А... А разве он не держит тебя тут? Неужели тебе нравится жить в неволе? — Рассел презрительно скривился. — Или ты променяла свободу на якобы любовь?  
— Так, — Пеппер выпрямилась и властно указала на диван. Рассел закатил глаза и занял предлагаемое место. — Во-первых, никто меня тут не держит. Я тут абсолютно добровольно, — Рассел в изумлении посмотрел на неё. — Во-вторых, я могу уйти отсюда в любой момент. Но пока не научусь себя контролировать, искушать судьбу не буду. В-третьих, мистера Старка убивать я тебе не позволю. Сколько тебе вообще лет?  
— Четырнадцать.  
— И столько жестокости... — Пеппер сокрушённо покачала головой.  
Рассел пожал плечами.  
— Таков мир, — спокойно произнёс он. — Если людям можно пытать меня, значит, мне можно убивать людей.  
— Справедливо, но ужасно, — пробормотала Пеппер, для которой подобные слова из уст ребёнка звучали слишком дико.  
Внезапно раздался какой-то металлический скрежет, и в гостиную ворвался мистер Старк.  
— Пеппер! — запыхавшись, воскликнул он и остановился, увидев направленные на него удивлённые взгляды. — Джарвис сообщил, что Рассел напал на тебя. Это правда?  
Рассел взъерошился, напрягся, готовясь к противостоянию, но Пеппер неожиданно встала и аккуратно заслонила его собой.  
— У нас была спонтанная тренировка способностей, — тихо произнесла она, приобнимая Старка и проникновенно заглядывая ему в глаза. — Он атаковал, а я случайно вырубила его. Так ведь?  
— Д-да, — неуверенно произнёс смешавшийся Рассел. Он ничего не понимал — он действительно напал на Пеппер, и она не могла этого не понимать, ведь никакой «спонтанной тренировки» у них не было. Почему же тогда Пеппер выгораживала его? Разве ей приятно было оставаться в компании того, кто желал ей зла?  
— Вот как... — кажется, Старк немного успокоился. Он погладил Пеппер по щеке и внимательно глянул на Рассела. — Цел, парень? Что ж, в таком случае я вернусь на конференцию, а то Роудс там, наверное, мысленно меня четвертует.  
— Удачи, — Пеппер мягко, рассеяно, улыбнулась.  
— Зачем ты это сказала? — потребовал ответа Рассел, когда Старк вновь покинул дом. — Это ведь неправда. Ты солгала своему любимому Старку!  
Пеппер пожала плечами.  
— Считай, что я дала тебе второй шанс.

* * *

Следующая неделя прошла спокойно. Рассел настороженно наблюдал за Пеппер, пытаясь определить максимум её сверхспособностей, Пеппер работала с бумагами и тренировалась контролировать огонь в дальних лабораториях Старка, а последний почти всё время отсутствовал, улаживая деловые вопросы. Как Рассел понял из разговоров Пеппер и её визави, до заражения "Экстремисом" Пеппер занимала пост главы Stark Industrial, куда её усадил сам Старк.   
Тренировки с Пеппер не приносили ощутимой пользы или хотя бы удовлетворения. Во-первых, Рассел был подростком и уставал быстрее, чем Пеппер входила во вкус. А во-вторых, та ещё сама толком не понимала, где проходили безопасные границы её новых способностей и несколько раз буквально вырубала Рассела.  
— Ты побеждаешь, потому что мутант! — злился Рассел после очередного проигрыша. Пеппер недовольно посмотрела на него — она не любила, когда её называли мутантом. Рассел же, не обращая на это внимание, продолжил бурчать: — Если бы ты была человеком, я бы легко тебя вырубил!  
— Люди не такие слабые, как ты считаешь. Наличие способностей ещё не делает тебя всесильным, — резонно заметила Пеппер.  
— Спорим, я вырублю любого человека без сверх-сил? — азарт ещё не вышел из крови, и Рассел запальчиво выкрикнул эти слова, эхом разнесшиеся по лаборатории.  
— А давай, — вдруг легко согласилась Пеппер. Её голубые глаза хитро засияли. — Есть у меня двое на примете... Они, конечно, профессионалы, но точно без сверхспособностей. Хочешь отдохнуть? Или поедем прямо сейчас?  
— Давай сейчас, — спокойствие в голосе Пеппер не очень понравилось Расселу, но он был очень самоуверенным и упрямым подростком.

— Где мы? — настороженно уточнил он, когда Хэппи остановил машину возле огромного белого здания.  
— Это филиал "Мстителей", слышал о таких? — Пеппер поправила специальный, сдерживающий силы, браслет, который Старк, не признав подавляющие ошейники, сделал для неё, и направилась по бесчисленным остеклённым коридорам. Рассел шёл рядом, с любопытством, который с трудом скрывал, разглядывая обстановку.  
— Это те, что развалили Нью-Йорк с пришельцами?  
— Ну, почти. Надеюсь, они уже вернулись из России, — пробормотала Пеппер себе под нос.  
— А кто... — начал было Рассел, но замолчал, когда откуда-то из бокового коридора вышел «патриотичный шут» в своём полноразмерном расширении.  
— Пеппер? — он остановился, дружелюбно глядя на Пеппер, которая ответила ему не менее дружеским кивком. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да. Я ищу Клинта и Наташу. Они уже вернулись?  
— Два дня как. Тебе повезло — Бартон собирался уезжать к своим после полудня. Они в тренировочном зале.  
— Спасибо, Стив, — «шут» кивнул и отправился по своим делам.  
— Он так спокойно разговаривал с тобой, — пробормотал Рассел, когда они направились в эти самые «тренировочные залы». — Его не смущает, что ты не человек?  
— Нет. А должно?  
— Люди ненавидят мутантов.  
— Рассел, — Пеппер, вздохнув, остановилась и серьёзно глянула на него. — Не все люди плохие, так же, как и не все мутанты хорошие. И там, и там есть как герои, так и полные говнюки. Нельзя судить о целом этносе только по последним. Это несправедливо. Ненавидя всех людей, даже тех, что ничего тебе не сделали, чем ты лучше своих обидчиков?  
Рассел задумался и молчал всю дорогу. В одном из залов их встретили растрёпанные и, судя по всему, успевшие разогреться в потасовке агенты.  
— Привет, Пеппер! — хором ответствовали они, с любопытством поглядывая на Рассела.  
— Добрый день, Наташа, Клинт. Только с задания — и уже тренируетесь?  
— Ага. Нужно было решить, кто достоин вкусить настоящую русскую шаурму.  
— И кто победил?  
Агенты переглянулись.  
— Дружба, — фыркнула Наташа.  
— Кто твой спутник, Пеп? — карие глаза Бартона сверкали любопытством. — Неужто вы со Старком решились...  
— Это Рассел, — Пеппер кивнула Расселу, который явно ощущал себя неуверенно в такой расслабленной компании. — Пирокинетик, — пояснила она таким тоном, будто одно это слово всё объясняло.  
К удивлению Рассела так и оказалось. Агенты сделали лица «а мы так и думали» и важно закивали. «Старк что, всем обо мне рассказал?» — с лёгким раздражением подумал Рассел и сжал кулаки.  
— Рассел считает, что сможет победить любого человека без способностей, — продолжила Пеппер.  
Агенты снова переглянулись.   
— Забавный парниша, — выразил общее мнение Клинт.  
Рассел ощетинился и с вызовом глянул на него.  
— Да ты просто струсил! — воскликнул он.  
— Я?! — Клинт с наигранным — слишком наигранным — возмущением вскочил. — Нет, ты слышала, Нат? Я — и струсил!   
— Позор тебе, птенец, уже и дети сомневаются, — поддержала его Наташа, гипнотизируя Рассела взглядом уверенной в себе львицы. — Разжирел на шаурме, форму растерял...  
— Ах вот как?! Ну-ка, Рассел как-там-тебя, давай разомнёмся!  
Последующие десять минут Рассел мог охарактеризовать одним словом — позор. Максимум, что ему удалось — на мгновение подсечь агента сгустком пламени. Дало это мало — Бартон по-кошачьи извернулся и приземлился на руки, мгновенно перегруппировавшись и уйдя от следующего файрбола. Он, похоже, не считал это битвой, да что там, даже тренировкой — так, потехой. По крайней мере, на устранение Рассела ему нужно было где-то около пяти мгновений: стрела с мерцающим голубым наконечником лениво вонзилась в пол рядом с его левой ногой, мигнула, и, прежде чем Рассел обозвал Клинта мазилой, выстрелила в него какой-то прохладной и вязкой жижей. Рассел затрепыхался и неуклюже завалился на пол.  
— А ты сильным мутантом будешь. Остальная ваша детвора и пяти минут тогда не продержалась, — «успокоил» его агент, помогая ему избавиться от своеобразной смирительной рубашки. — Не устал? — Рассел упрямо дёрнул подбородком и вскочил на ноги. — Ясно. Ну, Нат, теперь ты свой жир подымай.  
Эта пародия на битву длилась полторы секунды — Наташа просто извернулась, уходя от огня, и повалила Рассела на пол, осторожно завернув ему руки. Рассел затрепыхался в её захвате, но выбраться так и не смог. Да и бесполезно это было — истощение наступило так внезапно, что он даже не успел подготовиться.  
— Сильные, — как бы не хотелось признавать это, но иного выхода не было. Рассел исподлобья глянул на наблюдающих за ним агентов. — Вы точно люди?  
— Абсолютные и неповторимые, — кивнула Наташа.  
— Держи, пацан, — Клинт протянул ему приятно пахнущий пакетик. — Дружба дружбой, а истощение — это не шутка. Пеп, — окликнул он, когда Рассел неуверенно принял презент. — Раз уж пришли, не хочешь попрактиковаться в поджаривании лучников? Я только распалился.  
Русская шаурма оказалась вкусной. Рассел сидел на мате в углу залы и наблюдал за тем, как Пеппер гонялась за агентами. Её мутация несколько отличалась — когда как у Рассела вспыхивали только кулаки, у Пеппер всё тело, казалось, сияло изнутри адским огнём. Как у саламандры. Сдержать его, похоже, было ещё сложней — Клинта пару раз больно прикладывало об стену, а Наташа однажды едва сумела увернуться, проявив чудеса акробатики.  
— Всё, я сдаюсь! — воскликнул, наконец, Клинт и, когда Пеппер отступила, упал прямо на холодный пол. — Убедила. Сильная.   
Наташа оказалась выносливее. По крайней мере, падать она никуда не стала. Подойдя к Пеппер, которая тяжело дышала, сопротивляясь огню, она что-то тихо произнесла ей на ухо. Пеппер хрипло вздохнула и приоткрыла глаза.  
Рассел смял бумажку, в которую была завёрнута шаурма, и подошёл к ним.  
— Хорошо ты их размазала, Пеппер, — одобрительно произнёс он.  
— Ещё и издевается, — константировал Клинт, продолжая изображать морскую звезду.  
Едва заметная улыбка тронула сухие потрескавшиеся губы Пеппер.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла она, активируя браслет.  
— Может, подумаешь о банде?  
— Подумаю, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Но Старка убивать не буду.  
Агенты присвистнули.  
— Фига се у вас там страсти, — пробормотал Клинт и с кряхтением встал. — Ладно, пойдёмте, я вас провожу.


	3. Глава 3. Сближение

Как бы ни хотелось признавать, сегодня Пеппер обставила его по всем фронтам. В тренировочном бою она держалась лучше, несомненно лучше. Да и в её словах права была — люди были ему не по зубам. Да, агенты — профессионалы, но если он нападёт на какого-нибудь обычного человека, ловить его будут вот такие «необычные-обычные»...  
Рассел не знал, что ему думать. Он привык ненавидеть людей только за их принадлежность к этому этносу — просто за то, что кто-то из их породы ненавидел его самого. Возможно, это было неправильно. Но ненависть в очень редких случаях бывала логичной.  
Если человек был добр с ним, то он притворялся. Рассел много раз наступал на эти грабли, много раз доверялся зазря, и был научен горьким опытом. Но что Пеппер, что агенты приняли его положительно — при этом фальши в них не было ни на грамм. Они не пытались с ним сюсюкаться, подлизываться, втираться в доверие — просто общались, как с равным.  
И это всё ломало.  
— О чём думаешь? — поинтересовалась Пеппер, сидевшая рядом.  
Рассел искоса глянул на неё.  
— Не все люди плохие, — буркнул он.  
— Ну, а я тебе о чём говорила!   
— Вот только это ничего не меняет.  
— Почему? — не поняла Пеппер.  
— Скажи, тебе сложно сдерживать себя? У тебя возникало ощущение, что огонь одерживает верх? — Она, поёжившись, кивнула. — Я родился мутантом, но чувствую такое с тех пор, как проявилась сила. Очень сложно контролировать себя. Особенно сложно, когда тебя провоцируют. Когда огонь вырвется, я либо погибну, либо сойду с ума и буду охвачен жаждой убийств. Что-то из этого.  
— Я буду помогать тебе.  
— Ты не сможешь делать это всё время, — Рассел вновь словил недоуменный взгляд и зашипел в раздражении: — Ну ты правда не понимаешь, что ли?! Как только ты научишься контролировать себя, то Мстители заберут тебя в свою команду. А я буду больше не нужен. И вернусь в приют.  
Пеппер приоткрыла рот. Похоже, об этом она не думала.   
— Можно же сделать что-то, — пробормотала она.  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Рассел и отвернулся. — Всё, отстань. Я устал.

* * *

Весь следующий день Пеппер была задумчивой. Старк, ради разнообразия ужинавший дома, почувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение, но активно не реагировал — по крайней мере, при Расселе они ничего не выясняли.  
А наутро Пеппер неожиданно исчезла.  
Рассел, привыкший к её присутствию, растерянно обошёл весь дом. Его душу обуревали самые разные эмоции — от обиды («Как она могла бросить меня!») до тревоги («А вдруг что-то случилось?»). Рассел даже отринул иррациональную обиду на Джарвиса, но виртуальный дворецкий не смог сообщить ему, куда делась Пеппер. Единственное, что он знал — та отправилась по делам в город.  
На кухне Рассел столкнулся с мистером Старком. Он сидел за столом и пил кофе.  
— Доброе утро, пацан, — поприветствовал он Рассела.  
Рассел пробурчал что-то нейтрально-вежливое и задумчиво сощурился. Пеппер доверяла Старку. Она называла его добрым и искренним.   
Может, стоило довериться её мнению?  
— А куда ушла Пеппер? — набравшись решимости, поинтересовался Рассел.  
— Сказала, что хочет встретиться с кем-то, обсудить детали сделки. Не беспокойся, она хорошо охраняется. А скоро будет ещё лучше, — Старк допил кофе и вдруг предложил: — Хочешь отвезу тебя в штаб? Наташа свободна и с радостью поиграет с огнём.  
— Давай, — согласился Рассел: всё лучше, чем одному дома куковать.

Агент Бартон отсутствовал, а Наташа, как и обещала, с радостью включилась в тренировочный бой. На этот раз мастерство показывать было не обязательно, поэтому она не старалась закончить потасовку быстрее. Словно гибкая рыжая пантера, Наташа сновала между огненными струями, вызывая в Расселе чувство, близкое к восхищению.  
— Нат, отдашь мне Коллинза? — на тренировочном поле показалось новое действующее лицо.  
Рассел вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Файрбол, предназначенный Наташе, сорвался с его руки и полетел навстречу красивой тонкой девушке. Та не стала кричать, прикрываться руками или хотя бы отпрыгивать. Вместо этого она вытянула вперёд ладонь, с которой сорвались ярко-алые, как брызги крови, искры — то был не огонь, как подумал в первое мгновение Рассел, а первородная магия.  
Девушка повела ладонью вдоль залы, и летящий файрбол отшатнулся в сторону, оставив на ближайшей стене подкопчённый дымящийся след.  
— Ведьма! — Рассел так и застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Не жалуюсь, — девушка фыркнула и снова обратилась к Наташе, которая с интересом наблюдала за противостоянием: — Я забираю его. Нат, ты не против?  
— Как скажешь, Ванда, — та пожала плечами. — Пойду, составлю компанию Стиву.  
— Удачи, — Ванда проводила её взглядом и перевела его на Рассела. — Иди за мной.  
— Куда? — Рассел почувствовал себя неуверенным. То, как эта Ванда разговаривала с Наташей, выдавало в ней члена команды, но её силы...   
— К Иксам, — удивила его Ванда. — Тебя там ждут.  
— Кто?!  
— Увидишь, — девушка повернулась и, не глядя, шёл ли он за ней, направилась к выходу.  
Рассел подумал. Вздохнул. И посеменил следом.

* * *

Люди Икс были знакомы Расселу. Он узнал о них на первый же день после того, как нашёл с Пеппер точки соприкосновения. Пеппер немного знала о команде супергероев-мутантов, но с удовольствием отвечала на несложные вопросы.  
Однако Рассел всё равно недоумевал. Иксы не интересовались им раньше — с чего бы изменять своим привычкам? Какая-то тайна вилась вокруг, ласкалась о сердце скользким бочком, но ускользала, едва мысли начинали тянуться к ней.  
— Ванда, — не выдержав, воскликнул Рассел. — Что произошло? На кой я Иксам?  
— А я знаю? — девушка качнула головой. — Мне сказали привести тебя, я и делаю это. Там мисс Поттс, у неё и узнаешь.  
«Пеппер там!» — Рассел сразу успокоился. Пеппер он... доверял? Да, выходило так.  
— А ты, выходит, тоже мутант? — полюбопытствовал он, — и работаешь на Мстителей?  
— Не "на", а "с", — поправила его Ванда. — Я — самый настоящий Мститель.  
— Но ты же мутант!  
— Маленький ксенофоб! — девушка усмехнулась. — Смирись уже с тем, что люди и мутанты не всегда грызутся друг с другом. Чем быстрее ты это поймёшь, тем лучше заживёшь.  
— Сумасшедший мир, — пробурчал Рассел, немного задетый её резким тоном.  
— Какой есть. А в наших силах сделать его лучше.

* * *

— Рассел Коллинз, — лысый мужик в инвалидной коляске чуть склонил голову. — Рад видеть вас.  
— Спасибо, — Рассел неуверенно огляделся. В зале, куда его сопроводила Ванда и присоединившийся к ним у входа гигантский стальной мужчина, было много людей. Их энергия переливалась и горела так ярко, что Рассел почувствовал себя неуютно. Он никогда не был в обществе стольких мутантов.  
Пеппер сидела в кресле возле камина и явно тоже находилась не в своей тарелке. Впрочем, её можно было понять. К экспериментальным образцам всегда относились подозрительно — мало ли, что они учудят. А "Экстремис", к тому же, был очень опасным.  
— Итак, господа, — лысый мужик продолжал свою речь. — Мы собрались здесь, чтобы признать Вирджинию Поттс полноправным мутантом и членом нашей организации, а Рассела Коллинза — её учеником.  
Расселу показалось, что он ослышался. Учеником? Но ведь выходило, что... Рассел уставился на Пеппер, как на восьмое чудо света, и увидел, как она в ответ ободряюще улыбнулась.  
Стальной мутант принёс какие-то бумаги. Кроме Иксов, в комнате были Старк, одноглазый негр с повязкой, как у пирата, полногрудая пожилая женщина в полицейской форме и директор Эссекса. Рассел напрягся, когда горящий взгляд его бывшего мучителя чуть не прожёг в нём дыру. Впрочем, ему можно было не бояться — всё было по закону. Полноправный Икс мог забрать мутанта-сироту в ученики.  
— Итак, ученик, теперь мы связаны, — устало ответила Пеппер, когда их, наконец, отпустили. Хэппи уже ждал их у дороги и сразу же повёз домой. — Поэтому надеюсь, что глупостей ты делать не будешь.  
— Ты открыла всем, что теперь тоже... не человек. И всё это... ради меня? — Рассел до сих пор не мог прийти себя, чувствуя внутри, где обычно бушевали пожары, необычайное спокойствие.  
— Когда-нибудь пришлось бы это сделать, — заметила Пеппер. — Мистер Старк... Тони, он хотел излечить меня. Но не получилось. Так что лучше открыться и жить дальше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах. Надеюсь, что наша банда не развалит Нью-Йорк, — она вяло усмехнулась.  
А Рассел неожиданно сделал то, чего никогда до этого не делал. Он подсел ближе и заключил Пеппер в объятия.  
— Спасибо, — тихо выдавил он и услышал, как Пеппер облегчённо выдохнула. 


	4. Глава 4. Возвращение

— Рассел! Рассел пришёл! — воскликнула маленькая темноволосая девочка и бросилась навстречу полному молодому человеку, показавшемуся из-за поворота.  
Рассел усмехнулся и потрепал её по голове.  
— Ну что, Морган, крылья ещё не отрастила? Или хвост? — хмыкнул он.  
Морган Старк завертелась на месте, рассматривая себя.  
— Ещё нет, — немного грустно заключила она и тут же снова широко заулыбалась. — Смотри, как я могу!   
По детскому телу пробежала яркая полоска внутреннего пламени, а в тёмных глазах зажглись огненные искорки.  
— О, да ты вся в маму! — фыркнул Рассел. — Тоже саламандрой будешь.  
— Круто! Мама, а я "самаманда"! — девочка со всех ног бросилась к дому, из которого уже вышла рыжеволосая женщина.  
Пеппер мягко улыбалась, глядя на детей. Лишь в глазах её стояла тоска.  
Рассел подошёл ближе и ободряюще коснулся её плеча.  
— Он всегда будет с нами, — прошептал он.   
Старка Рассел так и не полюбил, но стал относиться к нему, как к хорошему товарищу. Вместе Старки и Коллинз пережили многое — раскол Мстителей, гражданскую войну, нападение Таноса, пять ужасных мрачных лет после щелчка и, наконец, гибель Тони во время последней битвы с могущественным титаном.  
После гибели Железного человека Рассел, взявший себе прозвище Огненный кулак, собрал новых Мстителей — на беззащитные города вновь стали покушаться супер-злодеи. Большая ответственность пошла ему на пользу. Рассел возмужал, помудрел и понял, как многое ему дала та, что сейчас тихо стояла рядом.  
Пеппер тысячу раз слышала из его уст слова благодарности, но важнее всего ей было знать, что судьба одинокого мальчика стала лучше с тех пор, как он попал в их дом.  
— Я знаю, Рас, знаю, — она сморгнула слезу и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Идём, я накормлю вас вашим любимым бифштексом.


End file.
